


Rats and Hamsters

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Brotherly Content, Gen, Hamsters, Rats, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “yeah, okay, but i’m cooler.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Rats and Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> kid au kid au kid au  
> theyre like, 9

The rat climbed along Roman’s shoulders and down his arm, little pink nose twitching as it searches for treats. Roman raised his other hand to hold one out and grinned when the rat took it and ran back up to his shoulder to eat it.

“She’s so cute, isn’t she?” Roman grinned.

Remus watched with bright eyes and nodded. “She’s so cool!”

Roman’s eyes moved to the green cage on a table against the wall. “What about her?”

“Oh! Cleo? She might be a bit tired but sure!”

Remus jumped up and walked over to the cage, speaking in a hushed voice as he carefully scooped out the little hamster. Cleo squinted up at him and curled up in his hand, closing her eyes again.

“She’s really tired,” He said softly as he sat back down. “She’s great.”

“Lydia is still cooler,” Roman joked as Lydia booped her nose against his cheek.

“Yeah, ok,” Remus shrugged. “But I’m cooler than she is.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Shh! You’ll wake Cleo!!”


End file.
